March 2017
Thursday Version: v0.101 ;Hermit's Premature Party Year 2 Features: * Updated the Hermit's Premature Party event for year 2: * Added five new tier 2 objectives: * Recruit Snickette the Sneaky: Beat area 300 with a sneaky, greedy escort. * Recruit Squiggles the Clown: Beat area 300 with a 'hilarious' clown. * Party Animals... er, Humans: Reach area 400 with the drunk-iest of Crusaders. * Drunk Too Much: Reach area 450 before the invincible Pink Elephants overpower you. * Wicked Hangover: Reach area 500 with a pair of hungover Crusaders. * Tier 1 recruit objectives will automatically be marked as complete if you recruited their Crusaders via missions. * Requirement for the two Clover spending achievements lowered to 16,500 and 33,000 respectively. * St. Patrick's Chests have been updated to drop loot for any of the four Crusaders, however gear for tier 2 Crusaders will only appear if those Crusaders are recruited. * As before, the event dialog now lets you toggle between tier 1 and tier 2 of an event; you can still complete achievements, earn loot, and do objectives in either year at any time. Balance Changes: * Fixed an issue where the normal Legendary 'Suave Serpent Cane of Sauntering Sapiens' was more powerful than the Golden Legendary version. Both versions now have the intended power (25% per Crusader behind Mr. Monkey). * Fixed an issue where Mister Monkey's legendary effect was affecting ALL Crusaders behind instead of just the column behind as intended. * Sally the Succubus' Seduction upgrade debuff component is now also affected by equipment (the matches the behavior of a new upgrade for Squiggles the Clown). * Updated the Dark Gryphon's glasses GE, Legendary, and GL base values to match the normal power curve. Note that since damage reduction is capped at 95%, these updates don't have much of an actual impact on gameplay, but they now match the numbers of other GEs/LEs. Fixes: * Fixed an issue with Fire Phoenix’s “Dual-Banded Molten Ring of Raining Death” Legendary effect. * Fixed a potential issue with the Magnified value of Storm Rider not being applied properly after reloading the game. * Fixed an edge case where completing a Gear Mission when you already have all Legendaries on the Crusader could result in one of the Legendaries getting reduced to level 1. * Fixed an edge case where completing a Gear Mission when you had one or more Legendary on the Crusader could result in the mission not awarding any gear. * (PC) Purchasing a Golden Legendary which replaces a Legendary item you already had will now correctly set the Golden Legendary’s level to that of the non-golden item. ** Previously this required a refresh of the game. * (PC) Fixed some new items not showing when opening multiple chests. * (PC) Fixed some cases where displayed Crafting Material amounts were inaccurate. * (PC) Fixed instances of the Storm Rider gold bonus from Thalia’s Legendary persisting through a reset of the world. * (PC) Fixed an issue where the Half-Blood Elf's tool-tips wouldn't display. * (PC) Fixed notifications getting stuck in weird positions if dismissed before they finished loading. * (PC) The title of this dialog is no longer a strange, greenish colour. Friday Version: v0.102 ;Party Harder Weekend Promo Features: * Added "Party Harder" buff weekend event. ** Buffed Crusaders include Jim the Lumberjack, Kyle the Party Bro, Detective Kaine, Leerion the Royal Dwarf, and Nate Dragon. ** Added a new chest type containing gear for just the five Crusaders above, plus a special Golden Epic for Kyle with the first purchase of any special chest package. Note: You will only receive gear for Kyle or Leerion in the Party Chests if you have unlocked them during an event or through a mission. Fixes: * Fixed an issue where Larry the Leprechaun's hat legendary was buffing the wrong Formation Ability * Fixed Storm Rider’s damage bonus from Legendary effects being reduced when refreshing the game * (PC) Clicking an empty equipment slot will now open the crafting screen for that hero, as it does with filled slots. It will now also select the clicked slot in both cases. * (PC) Fixed a case where cards in the crafting screen could show two items at once. * (PC) Fixed Paul and Petra’s “Stronger Together” upgrades failing to apply. * (PC) Fixed the Legendary effect of Jack’s “Powered Meat Knife of Legendary Carving” failing to apply. * (PC) Fixed healing effects and Eiralon’s self-damage applying extremely rapidly when waking the computer from sleep. * (PC) Fixed timers with random durations always picking close to the minimum time. * (PC) Reduced loading lag when starting the game and when opening the Crafting screen. Friday Version: v0.103 ;St. Patrick's Weekend Promo Features: * Added "St. Patrick's Weekend" buff weekend event. ** Buffed Crusaders include the Bushwhacker, Groklok the Orc, Kyle the Party Bro, Larry the Leprechaun, and Brogon Prince of Dragons (our greenest Crusaders). ** Added a new chest type containing gear for just the five Crusaders above, plus a special Golden Epic for Groklok with the first purchase of any special chest package. Note: You will only receive gear for Kyle, Groklok, Larry, or Brogon in the Clover Chests if you have unlocked them during an event or through a mission. You will receive a lot of gear for the Bushwhacker if you have not. Fixes: * Fixed an issue in the Ferris Wheel of Doom objective where one formation slot was flagged incorrectly. * (PC) Fixed a tooltip issue with Princess Val the Mermaid. * (PC) Fixed Golden Panda’s Legendary effect “Crusade Profiteering” sometimes failing to apply after a wipe. * (PC) Fixed Fire Phoenix's Storm of Flame not getting buffed by gear. * (PC) Fixed Legendary Crafting costs sometimes showing as red, even if you had enough materials to craft an item. * (PC) Fixed the Legendary Craft achievement failing to complete right away. * (PC) Fixed an issue where opening the Crafting screen would cause the game to lag until the hero list was scrolled. * (PC) Fixed escort health bars failing to update properly. * (PC) Fixed achievements for filling all 3 of a Crusader’s equipment slots failing to complete when crafting an item. * Minor text fixes Wednesday Version: v0.104 ;Superhero Spring Year 2 Features: * Updated the Superhero Spring event for year 2: ** Added five new tier 2 objectives: *** Recruit Arachnobuddy: Beat area 300 while Arachnobuddy slings webs at you *** Recruit Foresight: Beat area 300 while Foresight tries to balance your Human and non-Human Crusaders *** The Revengers: Reach area 400 with only Superhero and Supernatural Crusaders *** Sidekicks: Reach area 450 with over-eager Sidekicks attempting to 'help' you *** Super Villains: Reach area 500 while surviving attacks by random Super Villains, each with a unique debuff ** Tier 1 recruit objectives will automatically be marked as complete if you recruited their Crusaders via missions. ** Requirement for the two Comic Book spending achievements lowered to 16,500 and 33,000 respectively. ** Superhero Chests have been updated to drop loot for any of the four Crusaders, however gear for tier 2 Crusaders will only appear if those Crusaders are recruited. ** As before, the event dialog now lets you toggle between tier 1 and tier 2 of an event; you can still complete achievements, earn loot, and do objectives in either year at any time. Fixes: * Several formation abilities now stack multiplicatively with one another, as expected. ** Includes Littlefoot, Eiralon, Kizlblyp, and many Legendary items. * (Mobile) Play history will now show crafting materials won from chests * (Mobile) Fixed formatting of play history entries for mission crafting rewards * (Mobile) Storm Rider cooldown now responds properly to Frosty's Pipe legendary * (PC) Scrollable lists will now properly scroll when the mouse is not directly on an item in the list. * (PC) Fixed several references to the mysterious non-entity, Fake Tony * Minor text fixes Friday Version: v0.105 ;The Revenger's League Weekend Promo Features: * Added "The Revenger's League" buff weekend event. ** Buffed Crusaders include the Sasha the Fierce Warrior, the Princess, the Metal Soldierette, the Gold Panda, and Queen Siri. ** Added a new chest type containing gear for just the five Crusaders above, plus a special Golden Epic for Queen Siri with the first purchase of any special chest package. Note: You will only receive gear for the Metal Soldierette and Queen Siri in the Revenger Chests if you have unlocked them during an event or through a mission. Fixes: * Minor text fixes. * (PC) Fixed an issue where the Storm Rider bonus wouldn't clear properly between resets. * (PC) Fixed an issue with one of Foresight's legendary items. See Also Category:News Archives